Slow and Steady Wins the Race
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are taking it slow - very slow - but the end result proves to be worth it for both boys. General rule: rating increases as you get further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Slow and Steady (Wins the Race)**

"_This is pointless, Blaine," Kurt said dejectedly, standing and walking away from Blaine. "I don't know how to be sexy because…I don't know the first thing about sex."_

_Blaine stared up at Kurt, a small smile on his face. "Kurt…you're blushing."_

"_I've tried watching those…movies," Kurt said, staring out the window, "But I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and GOD! What would their mother's think? And why would you get that tattooed there!"_

"_Well then maybe we should have a conversation about it," Blaine replied, turning around on Kurt's vanity stool. "I'll tell you what I know."_

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, the blush on his cheeks growing a deeper shade of pink. "You don't think that would be weird?" Kurt asked.

"Will anything be as weird as looking at gay porn?" Blaine countered.

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "Okay, then," Blaine said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Come here. Let's talk."

He watched as Kurt slowly sat down on his bed, across from where Blaine was sitting. "How about this," Blaine suggested. "Why don't you tell me what you know?"

Kurt flushed and looked down at his hands nervously. "I um…" he swallowed bravely. "I know where…um…_it_ goes. That's about it."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly, racking his brain for a good starting place. "Well, let's start with foreplay."

He could see Kurt's blushing face from where he sat. Blaine softened his tone and said, "Well, there's kissing, right?" Kurt looked up and nodded, relieved. "You know what that's like, kind of."

Kurt bit his lip at the memory of Karofsky and let his mind drift to Brittany instead. "Then there's masturbation," Blaine continued. Kurt was relieved that he didn't ask about _that_. He'd only tried that once and it was horrible. Finn almost walked in on him and he'd made a mess of his sheets. "And there's also mutual masturbation."

Blaine watched Kurt's face closely, waiting for any confusion. He found it and said, "It's the same as when you're by yourself, kind of. You just…do it for someone else. Then they do it for you. Easy enough."

"So…hand jobs," Kurt trailed off.

"Exactly," Blaine said, smiling in what he hoped was a comforting manner. If it was awkward for Kurt, he never faltered, and _ohboy_ was it awkward for Blaine. "There's also rimming."

Kurt was quite obviously confused with that. "It's kind of like…well, you know how you can 'eat a girl out'?" Blaine asked.

Nodding slowly, Kurt waited for Blaine to continue. "Well, it's like that, except with guys you'll…"

"Got it," Kurt said quickly.

He didn't want to hear Blaine say it, and Blaine was thankful for this. He wasn't quite sure he could keep up the casual façade much longer. He sighed and continued listing off what he'd found to be foreplay. "Then there's oral sex, which I'm sure you've heard of," Blaine said after a moment.

Kurt just nodded, hoping to end the awkward sex talk as soon as possible. "Another thing some guys use as foreplay is fingering," Blaine said. "It also helps prepare whoever is going to bottom."

"Bottom takes it, right?"

"Right."

They sat awkwardly for a moment. "Wouldn't that hurt?" Kurt asked.

"It might," Blaine shrugged. "I wouldn't really know, yet, but um…it could. The more lube the better – it helps make things…move smoother."

Both boys were blushing furiously by this point. "Right," Kurt nodded. "Then it goes in and sex happens. Got it. All done."

He stood again and wandered over to his bedroom door. "Uh…are you sure you've got it? I mean…I had _tons_ of questions," Blaine trailed off.

"I don't need any more details than those."

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment before standing and nodding. "Okay. I'll leave you be," Blaine said softly. "But…if you have any questions, you can ask me. I'm no expert, but I want to help you, Kurt. We can figure this all out together."

Kurt watched Blaine with pursed lips, holding the door open. "I'll see you later," Blaine said as he left the room, a dejected frown on his face.

Once he was gone, Kurt shut the door and flopped face first on his bed, forgetting all about his hair and how messy it might get because of it all. He didn't need a sex talk, least of all from his _crush,_ after being told he looks like he has gastrointestinal problems. It was all rather humiliating and he was glad it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The week that followed was one of the most awkward weeks of Kurt's life. Every time he saw Blaine he thought back to the awkward sex talk in his room. Blaine tried acting casual, but the truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about teaching Kurt everything he'd told him about. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he really _did_ have feelings for Kurt, he just didn't want to mess it up. Plus, he thought Kurt deserved more – romance – and that was something Blaine knew from experience that he was horrible at.

The two of them managed a fairly normal conversation the whole ride to Regionals, but Kurt's mind was anywhere but on the new issue of Vogue. Instead, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that _he was singing a solo for Regionals_. They arrived at the school much faster than Kurt would have liked and warm ups passed in a blur. Much too soon they were ushered to the auditorium, waiting for the group before them to finish performing.

Kurt and Blaine stood backstage with the rest of the Warblers, watching as New Directions rocked the stage. They had original music and they were _amazing_. Kurt stood frozen next to Blaine, his nerves getting the better of him. "I can't do this," he told Blaine with a shaky voice.

"Yes you can," Blaine reassured him.

Blaine was anything but reassured, though. New Directions was phenomenal, there was no denying it. The girls' dresses were a little horrendous, but other than that they were good. It didn't help his nerves any that one of the judges was a _nun_. Two guys going out on stage and singing a duet together was definitely _not_ going to fly with her. "No, Blaine, I…give Jeff the solo or something," Kurt turned around, his body quaking in fear.

"No," Blaine reached out, stopping Kurt by the shoulders. "I am not singing with him. I'm singing with _you_. You're going to be amazing."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes sadly. "We're going to lose," he told the other boy.

"It doesn't matter if we win or lose. _You get a solo!_" Blaine shook his shoulders slightly. "You're going to go out there and sing your heart out and do the best you can. It doesn't matter how we place."

Sadly, Kurt looked down at his feet. "Hey," Blaine said softly, his hands slowly sliding down Kurt's arms. "Where did that super confident Kurt go that I met at the beginning of the year? The one with the balls to come spy on us and the courage to stand up to a bully? Where is he?"

Kurt didn't reply. He stared down at the floor as he felt the tips of Blaine's fingers on the bare skin of his hands. Their skin barely brushed before Blaine moved his hands away. Kurt gasped at the contact, electricity shooting through his body. "You're going to be amazing, Kurt," Blaine reassured him softly.

Sad eyes met Blaine's and they exchanged a long glance before Wes stepped behind them. The music out on stage had stopped and New Directions had filed off. "We're up, guys," Wes said simply. "Take your places. It's time for 'Candles'."

Kurt's eyes widened by Blaine sent him a confident smile. The Warblers took their places on stage and waited for the cue from Wes to start. As Candles began, Kurt slowly felt his fear ebbing away. Each word he sang chased away his hesitation. Judges be damned, he was going to sing a duet _with his very male crush_ on stage in front of over a thousand people. And he was determined to enjoy it.

Heavy stage lights drowned out the audience; Kurt was singing to a heavy curtain of black, only Blaine, the Warblers, and himself existed in that moment in his mind. He couldn't see the glares from the judges or the proud smiles of Rachel and Mercedes or the glare from Puck being sent in Blaine's direction. All he saw was Blaine, the boy of his dreams, staring at him and singing with him – _to him_.

The song finished faster than Kurt thought it would, he and Blaine standing front and center in front of the Warblers. He beamed at Blaine, who smiled proudly back. In the heat of the moment, neither felt any hesitation when they reached towards each other for a hug.

Kurt felt strong arms wrap around his waist as his own wrapped around Blaine's neck. He buried his face in the other boy's neck as he laughed at how amazing it felt to sing a solo at regionals. Blaine tried not to squirm away when Kurt's breath tickled his neck; he _hated_ being ticklish. Strong hands held Kurt's body to Blaine and they pulled out of the hug slowly, eyes instantly connecting. "I told you," Blaine whispered, his voice barely heard over the thundering applause.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Guys, come on!" Wes called, tugging them off stage.

They'd been so caught up in the moment they forgot to leave. Once they were backstage, Kurt and Blaine were showered with congratulations and cries of a job well done. Blaine beamed at Kurt and found himself amazed at how shell-shocked Kurt seemed. "You really were amazing out there, Kurt," he told the boy.

Once again he found himself face to face with a blushing Kurt Hummel. "Thanks," he smiled coyly.

Blaine winked and walked away to David, who apparently had something very important to say. Kurt just stood backstage, still dwelling on the fact that he'd not only sang with Blaine in front of a thousand people, but _he'd hugged him, too_. Someone wanted to _touch_ him, and it didn't scare him. His heart was still racing from the contact he'd had with Blaine's body. It felt so good – maybe he didn't have anything to be afraid of after all?


	3. Chapter 3

They'd just gotten back from Regionals and Kurt's heart was still racing from the exhilaration from performing so well. He and Blaine had chattered on and on during the ride back about how scared they'd been or how the audience reacted to certain things. All the nerves were gone, or so Blaine thought.

When they arrived back at Dalton, Kurt pulled Blaine to the side before he made his way to the parking lot to drive home. "What's up, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his grin still firmly in place.

"I uh…I have something I need to tell you," Kurt said nervously.

He sat them down on a sofa in the senior commons; they were closest. Blaine followed, concern etched on his features. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Blaine's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a sad smile.

Blaine didn't believe him. His stomach dropped at the expression on Kurt's face; he was so sad. He began wringing his hands in his lap, staring at them and drawing out the silence as long as possible. "Kurt…" Blaine said softly.

He reached out slowly and placed his hand inside Kurt's slowly. The touch was more than Kurt was expecting; he tensed as Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt's. Their hands fit together perfectly, and while this would make Kurt feel better in any other situation, it wasn't helping. He didn't pull away, though. The touch was electrifying and wonderful and he never wanted it to end. "Blaine…" Kurt said softly, choking back tears. "I…I'm transferring back to McKinley."

Blaine stared at Kurt wordlessly for a moment. "Wh…what?" he asked, confused. "I thought…Don't you like it here?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged. "But…it's getting so expensive. Dad's having trouble paying the bills, especially with the new house, and," Kurt hiccupped. "I can't keep driving four hours a day for school. My baby isn't that efficient. It's _so expensive_ Blaine."

"What about Karofsky and the other guys? Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked, instantly concerned for Kurt's safety. That had been why he'd left, right?

Nodding, Kurt said, "I'll…I'll just take the glee guys up on their offer. They said they'd protect me. I'm leaving before fourth quarter."

"But Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, looking to something in the distance. "Fourth quarter starts on Monday."

Kurt nodded again. "I just…I don't want to leave you Blaine, but I have to do what's best for my family," he pulled his hand away and wiped the tears from his face.

Telling Blaine was like ripping out his heart. This boy had been there for Kurt through _so much_ and leaving him like he was really hurt. "I understand," Blaine said softly. "I…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Kurt said tearfully.

A teardrop fell to his hand and Blaine reached out to wipe it away. His hands held Kurt's softly and he asked, "Can I still see you? Will we still get to hang out?"

"Of course," Kurt said, a hopeful smile on his face.

Wet eyes looked up at Blaine. "I really will miss you," Blaine said earnestly, squeezing Kurt's hands.

Kurt squeezed back and whispered, "I'll really miss you too."

They looked at each other sadly for a moment before Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's. Kurt wanted to protest, but then he felt Blaine's strong arms around him again. He buried his face in the other boy's shoulder and let the tears fall. Strong hands stroked Kurt's back gently as Blaine fought his own wave of tears. It was hard to let go of Kurt.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at Kurt. "Kurt…I want…will you be my boyfriend? I know we'll have the distance to deal with, but we can do it. I trust you, Kurt, and I….I don't want to lose you," Blaine finished sadly.

Kurt smiled weakly and wiped tears from his face again. Nodding, he said, "I'd like that."

"Good," Blaine smiled, a tear falling from the corner of his eye. He pulled Kurt into a hug again and said, "We'll be okay."

Kurt just clung to the other boy, hoping to a god he didn't believe in that Blaine was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood at his locker in the hallway of McKinley. Being back was bittersweet; he liked being back with New Directions where, even though he sang in the background, he still did more than do-wop. Sure, the glares and threats he got from the jocks were back, but he was used to them. Things were okay. He was glad to see Mercedes again, and even Rachel.

He'd been at McKinley for a full week before that moment – his heart stopped when he felt arms wrapping around his waist strongly, pulling him backwards into a hug. His eyes widened and with his defenses up, Kurt spun around. He was expecting Karofsky or Finn or maybe even Puck, but not _Blaine_.

Blaine grinned proudly and held his arms off, showing his normal-clothing clad body, complete with shiny new black leather attache and not-so-gelled back hair. "I transferred," he grinned.

Kurt stared at Blaine, completely baffled. "You…you live in Westerville. Blaine, that's two hours away," he stammered.

"Yeah, but my grandparents live just outside of Lima," he replied, turning them and wrapping Kurt's arm through his. Kurt absentmindedly closed his locker and followed Blaine down the hall as the curly haired boy continued, "I missed you, Kurt."

"There's more to it than that," the diva replied with scrutinizing eyes.

Shrugging, Blaine said, "Yeah, but we can discuss the rest over coffee after school. Right now I need you to help me find my homeroom."

Kurt still wasn't sure how he felt about Blaine transferring to McKinley. Yes, he missed Blaine more than he thought he would after transferring back, but he couldn't help but hear the word "clingy" repeating over and over in his brain. They were dating – it was natural to want to see each other all the time. But would going to the same school really be a good idea?

Blaine had been spoiled at Dalton – he escaped the horrible bullying before he transferred to Dalton. All he'd ever been on the receiving end of were some venomous glares. Never once had he been slushied or thrown into a locker. Not to mention he had this insatiable ego that came out every once in a while. A slushy to the face or being shoved into a locker would _not_ fly with him. Kurt didn't want to deal with the pouty teen when it happened, either.

No matter. He would be happy for Blaine anyway, and if it got too stifling, Kurt would speak up. Blaine always listened to Kurt's opinions without judgment, no matter how much they hurt. He understood that sometimes he needed to hear it. Hopefully this situation would be no exception. Looking down at Blaine's schedule, Kurt tried to explain where his classes would be and also explained that they only had glee club and French together.

The bell rang and Blaine flashed Kurt a nervous smile before walking into his homeroom. Kurt trudged down the hall to his, desperately seeking out Mercedes as soon as he crossed the threshold. "What is your boy doing at McKinley?" she asked instantly as he walked in.

Tina and Santana, the only other people from the glee club in their homeroom, instantly looked interested as well. "He transferred here?" Tina asked incredulously.

"But why?" Santana asked, a faint hint of disgust in her voice.

Groaning, Kurt sat in his seat next to Mercedes. He shook his head and said with a frown, "I don't know, but I don't know if I like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's excitement at transferring to McKinley seemed to be short lived. Several of the jocks had seen the tiny bit of PDA earlier in the day and marked him for a slushie instantly. After homeroom they attacked, showering him with four cups of the cold, unforgiving red beverage. Kurt watched as the mush fell down his shirt, trickling down his body, chilling him to his core. With a frown, he, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana rushed forward and dragged him into the nearest girl's bathroom.

They began cleaning him off in silence. They knew from experience that the first one was always the worst so they didn't say anything. Kurt had a million things he wanted to say, the first of which being "I told so." He bit his tongue though and helped the rest clean off Blaine as well as they could. His blue polo shirt had red stains around the collar and Blaine was shivering. "Come on, I have an extra sweater in my locker," Kurt sighed.

He tugged at Blaine's arm and the other girls left, assuming the couple was right behind them. Blaine leaned against the sink, unmoving. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Sighing, Blaine said, "I don't know how you dealt with this every day."

Shrugging, Kurt replied, "I just did. You have to if you want to be gay or in glee club at a public school."

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he said, "It sucks."

Kurt nodded knowingly. "It's not going to stop, either," he pointed out. "You can still go back to Dalton, you know. You have options."

"I'm not running away again," Blaine said, his voice determined but his eyes focused fearfully on his Converse.

Kurt stepped closer to his boyfriend and tipped his chin up. Their eyes met again and Kurt said softly, "I won't think any less of you if you do."

"I'm staying here," Blaine said firmly, determination in his eyes.

There was no changing his mind, Kurt realized. "Okay," he said softly.

Blaine shivered against his will and Kurt frowned. "Let's go get you that sweater," he suggested.

"I don't want it to get ruined," Blaine said. "I mean, they're going to do that again, aren't they?"

"Usually it only happens once a day at most," Kurt said with a dry laugh. "They may be mean, but they're not _that_ mean."

Blaine smiled at Kurt gratefully and said, "I'm really glad I'm here with you."

He tugged Kurt forward by his arms. Kurt's legs fell awkwardly on either side of Blaine's and they were hugging before Kurt even really realized it. His arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, the other boy's arms holding his waist tightly. His face was buried in Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered at the feeling of being so close to Blaine. They'd hugged before, but not like _this_.

He felt Blaine's breath on his neck and the feel of it sent chills down his spine. Kurt absentmindedly ran his hands along Blaine's back, willing himself to _not_ react in…_that way_. Not when their bodies were pressed so close. Blaine moved, but he never pulled away. Instead he traced Kurt's neck upwards, his nose barely grazing the skin all the way up. His breath ghosted by Kurt's ear and the other boy's breath caught in his throat. Whatever Blaine was doing was _wonderful_ and he found himself rooted to the spot.

Smirking lightly, Blaine slowly met Kurt's eyes. They briefly connected, Kurt's pupils dilated with lust, before his eyes fluttered shut. Blaine was leaning in, his nose brushing against Kurt's. They were breathing the same air, they were _so close_, and Kurt couldn't believe it was all really happening. He swallowed when he felt Blaine's eyelashes on his cheek.

Oh my Gaga, Kurt thought, this is really happening. This is going to happen.

His breath hitched and Kurt was afraid to open his eyes. Blaine's nose grazed his again and he waited for it – the kiss. Being around Blaine felt so nice he wasn't even _nervous_ for it.

But then Kurt felt cold. Blaine was moving away from him before he could string together coherent thoughts. With a coy smile, Blaine mumbled thanks for helping clean him up and left the bathroom, his cheeks flushed.

Kurt stood in the middle of the girl's bathroom, alone, his mind still racing. They'd almost kissed. _Almost_. With a nervous smile, Kurt walked out into the hallway. Yeah, maybe Blaine transferring to McKinley wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Prom.

Kurt was going to prom.

With a date.

A _male_ date.

_His boyfriend_.

He was still having trouble believing it. Blaine had asked if he'd go to McKinley's prom with him, not in a fancy over-the-top romantic way or anything that would embarrass Kurt – just casually after watching a movie one night at Kurt's house. It had been out of the blue and before the school even started _advertising_ for prom.

Hands shaking, Kurt stood in front of his vanity, looking himself over. He was wearing a plain suit, as agreed on. It was enough that the school was letting him go as dates with another guy. Kurt was all for high fashion and expressing himself but he toned down his outfit on purpose. Being able to attend with Blaine was far more than anyone could have allowed him, so a mellow, black tux would suit Kurt just fine. He was overjoyed at the fact of having a date that the glow he was emanating was plenty to make his suit more fabulous than the rest.

He ran a comb gently through his perfectly coiffed hair one last time. "Kurt! Blaine's here!" Carole called up the stairs.

No doubt she was at the bottom of the staircase, camera in hand, waiting to take a hundred more pictures than were necessary. Taking a deep breath, Kurt adjusted his shimmering gold tie and left his room. The butterflies in his stomach were on a sugar high or something because he'd _never_ felt this nervous in his life. When he reached the main floor Kurt was faced with a flurry of hugs and compliments. Blaine stood just in front of the exterior door, staring at Kurt, jaw dropped a little bit. Finn was oblivious to everything, like always, and Mercedes (Finn's date sine Rachel and Quinn were _crazy_) was hugging him and asking him a thousand questions about where he'd purchased everything he was wearing.

Kurt didn't speak as he let Carole usher him out the door along with the others. They stood in the front yard, freshly green thanks to lots of delicate care on Kurt's part (he had quite the green thumb). Carole arranged them, finally putting Blaine and Kurt within each other's reach. "You look amazing," Blaine said breathlessly as they stood to the side.

Carole snapped at least a dozen photos of Finn and Mercedes, both of whom looked very good with the other. Kurt made a mental note to set them up on a date in the near future. "So do you," Kurt smiled, looking Blaine up and down for the first time.

Blaine's suit was black, just like Kurt's. His hair was slicked back with gel like it had been when he attended Dalton, and they would have looked identical if it weren't for the fact that Blaine wasn't wearing a tie. Kurt tried not to gape as he realized that _Blaine's shirt was unbuttoned at the top_. Olive skin taunted Kurt, the sheer sexiness of that small act sending his mind reeling. Blaine must have noticed Kurt staring because he puffed out his chest proudly.

Then it was their turn and they stood in the sunlight, beaming next to each other, as Carole snapped a ton of photos. Finn and Mercedes chattered on about something (they were seriously a _really good couple_ Kurt noted) and Kurt's eyes spotted his father.

Burt looked smug, but Kurt could read his eyes like a children's book. He was past the overprotective stage, perfectly comfortable with Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Now his eyes just held pride. Kurt's smile grew a little more for the final photo as he realized how happy his father was for him. Mercedes and Finn stepped in for a couple photos of the four of them before Kurt insisted, "We have to get going or we'll be late!"

They all made their way to Kurt's Navigator, Carole still snapping pictures as they climbed in and drove off. Blaine sat in the front seat next to Kurt, Mercedes drilling Kurt on his wardrobe the whole way to the school. Once there, the glee club met up in the parking lot, the guys flanking Kurt and Blaine to make sure they had a _perfect_ night. Kurt insisted they'd be fine, but deep down he worried. The guys in the glee club were a blessing in disguise and Kurt felt much better about prom with them near him.

Everyone walked inside, talking about any old thing, and they took front and center in front of the DJ. They weren't the best dancers in the world (take Finn, for example) but they were the most fearless. Other students stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, not wanting to be the first group of people dancing.

The crowd of dancers increased with each song; the dumb jocks were too distracted by their Cheerio dates to care about ruining Kurt and Blaine's prom. This was a good thing, especially when the first slow song started. Everyone in the glee club turned to face Kurt and Blaine, curious as to what was going to happen. Kurt sighed and made to walk away, almost positive that Blaine would be too shy to slow dance in the middle of everyone.

He was wrong. Blaine reached out and took hold of Kurt's hand, pulling him swiftly towards him. Kurt found himself pressed flush against Blaine without even having time to think. Other couples in the glee club surrounded Kurt and Blaine, partially blocking them from view, partially protecting them. Kurt's hands became clammy as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Strong hangs held Kurt's waist, their bodies closer than they'd ever been, even in the bathroom.

It was the most amazing, breathtaking feeling, dancing with the person you cared about…loved. Kurt gasped at the thought of that word and felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was touching Blaine. They were close. Very close. Kurt felt his face flushing and thanked the prom committee for having a dark dance floor. Blaine smiled at him comfortingly. "You okay?" he asked.

Kurt smiled nervously and nodded. Blaine leaned forward and nuzzled at Kurt's neck lightly, his breath ghosting across the sensitive skin of his neck and sending an electrifying thrill through his body. He brought his face up and their noses touched again and Kurt almost, _almost_ leaned forward to connect their lips. Fear overtook him, though, and he just kept swaying on the spot. His breathing grew ragged at how nice it felt to have Blaine so close to him. Much too soon, the song ended. They separated slowly, eyes connecting as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear and Kurt couldn't help but do the same in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving prom that night was bittersweet. Kurt was exhausted from dancing all night, but Blaine was such a gentleman he didn't want to say goodnight. They filed out of the school slowly, Blaine's hand firmly clasped in Kurt's. The drive back seemed to take forever, but neither boy minded. They sat up front, hand in hand, as Finn and Mercedes sat in the back, their clasped hands hidden in the shadows.

They first dropped off Mercedes before making their way to Blaine's house. Kurt drove the speed limit, drawing out their time together as much as they could. Finn sat in the backseat, his cell phone in hand, texting every so often. Kurt made a mental note to ask Finn how his night with Mercedes went.

Much too soon, Kurt's Navigator pulled up outside Blaine's grandparents' house. They sat there for a moment before Blaine moved to get out of the passenger seat. "I'll walk you to the door," Kurt said softly, climbing out as well.

They got out and Finn opened the back door of the car. "Can I move up front?" he shouted after their retreating bodies.

Kurt just waved his free hand in the air and Finn took this as a yes. Kurt was much more interested in the boy he was following to the front door. They moved slowly, Blaine's hand gripping Kurt's as they climbed the stairs to the front porch.

Turning slowly towards each other, they stopped just outside the door. Kurt's eyes stared into Blaine's, their expressions almost awed, words failing them for a few moments. "I uh…I had a really nice time tonight, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Me too," Kurt nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine bit his lip nervously and it was the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen him do. Blaine looked down and let out a dry laugh before looking up. He looked ready to say something, but Kurt beat him to words. His voice shaking, Kurt asked, "Blaine, will you kiss me?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied breathlessly, stepping so he was body to body with Kurt again.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine's face leaned closer to his own, that familiar, sweet breath ghosting across his lips. He was so used to the almost-contact it felt natural, like they _belonged_ together. Slowly, ever so slowly, Blaine's nose brushed against Kurt's. "Please," Kurt whispered, his breath sending shivers of pleasure through Blaine's body.

That was all it took; slowly Blaine's lips pressed to Kurt's. It was all so perfect – their lips fit perfectly together, Kurt's resting below Blaine's naturally. Blaine's breathing hitched in his throat as Kurt reached out for Blaine, only finding the waistband of his pants. Slender fingers found belt loops and tugged Blaine as close as he could.

Kurt felt like his world was spinning out of control and all that mattered was Blaine and keeping him right there, close. Blaine couldn't think about anything but how amazing Kurt was and how great it felt to _finally_ be kissing him. Blaine's hands found Kurt's cheeks and he pressed firmly against Kurt's lips before pulling away ever so slowly.

Kurt felt his cheeks flushing and breathing was a little easier now. His chest rose and fell with each ragged, shaky breath as his eyes fluttered open to look at Blaine. Adoring brown eyes stared back in amazement. He swallowed and said sadly, "You should be going. You don't want your parents to worry."

Nothing seemed to register to Kurt yet; all he could think was that _he and Blaine had just kissed and it was wonderful_. "Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered in response.

Everything was coming back to him now, and a breeze chilled him through his jacket. He let out a shiver and stood on the porch stock-still as Blaine moved. He pressed a light kiss to Kurt's cheek before turning and walking inside. Slowly Kurt made his way back to the Navigator and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You had a good night too, huh?" Finn asked with a sly smile.

Kurt's face broke out into a grin and he said, "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt had never imagined in a million years that he'd be invited to an end of the year party at Quinn Fabray's house. And even more impossible seemed the idea that she'd let him bring his boyfriend. Still he found himself sitting in her hot tub next to Blaine, everyone else swimming in the pool several feet away. Most had argued that it was too warm out to sit in a hot tub, leaving the boys alone. Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that Finn had told everyone to give them time alone, but there was no proof.

He was grateful, though. Ever since finding out that Kurt and Blaine had kissed after prom, Burt had been ridiculously strict about when and where the two boys could hang out. Finn had been the one to spill the beans (of course), and ever since then he'd been trying to make it up to Kurt.

Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, the contact warmer than the water in the hot tub. Kurt was nervous and his face was flushed; he kept thinking everyone else was staring at them. They were all currently partaking in a giant game of chicken, however, so their attention was focused elsewhere. A gentle tug at his shoulders told Kurt that Blaine wanted them to be closer. Taking a deep breath, he moved with the tug, finding himself leaning against Blaine's torso.

It felt awkward at first, with his arm squished up against the other boy's side, but he resolved that quickly. Kurt's hand moved slowly across Blaine's back, wrapping around his waist. Blaine smiled at Kurt and his heart fluttered in his chest as his chest pressed to the other boy's side. Lazy fingers grazed his shoulder, calming any nerves he might have still had.

Blaine's touch was electrifying; Kurt's senses were heightened with each touch. "Have I told you lately how good looking you are?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he smiled. His hand grasped Blaine's waist tighter. Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt's as his free hand reached across to wipe a small droplet of water off of Kurt's cheek.

Deciding to press his boundaries, Blaine let his hand rest on Kurt's shoulder for a moment before trailing down, the pad of his thumb caressing where Kurt's collarbone jutted out just perfectly. Blaine's touches were sending chills through Kurt's spine and he wanted to close his eyes at the feeling of Blaine's hands on him. He couldn't though; he wanted to keep eye contact with Blaine. It was different – sensual, almost – and it made his heart race.

He gulped as Blaine's gentle, hesitant hand lowered down Kurt's chest, barely grazing against his nipple. Kurt gasped and bit his lip – he'd never even touched _himself_ there, and having Blaine touch him like that was almost too much to handle. The corners of Blaine's mouth upturned at this new discovery he'd made. He moved his palm up Kurt's skin, the water moving around his fingers in a way that only helped the situation.

The water from the hot tub flowed around Blaine's fingers as the barely grazed against Kurt's skin. The pad of Blaine's thumb rubbed against the tip of Kurt's nipple again. He let out a small whimper that made it difficult for Blaine not to ravish him right there. Kurt leaned in to Blaine's touch as the touches continued.

Kurt felt like his whole body was on fire; Blaine's fingers were touching all the right places over and over again and _it felt so good_. He kept leaning towards Blaine's hand without even thinking; it was instinctual then Kurt never wanted it to stop. Blaine was nuzzling his neck again and his breath was doing those funny things to his body.

His senses were overwhelmed with new, amazing feelings and every little time Blaine's skin would touch Kurt's, he'd bite back a moan. He'd abandoned eye contact long ago, his eyes now fluttering open and closed, alternating between watching Blaine's awestruck face and enjoying the pleasure. It was hard for Kurt to focus on one lone thing, instead his mind raced between _ohgod_ and _moremoremore_ as Blaine seemed to know _exactly_ where to touch.

Now Blaine was planting little butterfly kisses along Kurt's neck, his hand still running all over Kurt's chest, touching his nipples that were rather sensitive. He let out a gasp and held Blaine's waist with clenched fingers. If Blaine hadn't been so enthralled with the things he was doing to Kurt, he might have worried about bruising.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as the other boy's hand washed over his chest again, "Blaine, I…"

He trailed off at the heavy tugging feeling in his stomach. Blaine nipped lightly at the skin on Kurt's collarbone as Kurt mewled and tried to stop what he knew was coming. His breathing was labored but Blaine never stopped, his hands touching every inch of skin he could find. Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear as he came, his cheeks flushed and his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Kurt's breathing was heavy and hot on Blaine's neck. The brunette stared down at the boy in his arms in amazement; had that _really_ just happened! He'd only meant for it to be light and playful – making Kurt come at a party with all of his friends in a hot tub hadn't really been on the agenda. But those sounds he kept making, and the way he bit his lip to stifle sound, and the way he'd stare at Blaine for a second before his eyes would flutter closed – Blaine couldn't bring himself to stop.

When Kurt finally looked up at Blaine, his eyes were wide with surprise at what had just happened. Blaine hadn't had much experience doing _anything_ with _anyone_, so he asked, "Kurt, did you…?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, and Kurt apparently didn't want to hear it, because he nodded fervently, a blush crossing his features again. Blaine must have looked terrified, because Kurt laughed and said, "Don't worry; you can't get pregnant in a hot tub."


	9. Chapter 9

Usually Kurt hated summer. It was warm and made him sweat, and that ruined his clothes and made them smell bad – like Puckerman, and that was never acceptable.

Summer nights, however, were completely different. There was usually a breeze that would cool him off, not to mention the sun was down and replaced by the moon, taking away some of the heat as well. And then there was Blaine. He _loved_ summer. He'd wander around in his unbuttoned polo shirts and his capri jeans and flip-flops (Kurt's least favorite type of shoe EVER). Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy – nor did he want to.

Kurt would wear some form of tee shirt with skinny jeans, but usually regretted it. After a full day of sweating he'd have to peel the jeans off of himself. Kurt found himself having this problem at Blaine's grandparents' house on the fourth of July. It had been one of the warmest days on record for Lima and Kurt was _miserable_. Standing in the bathroom in a shirt in underpants, Kurt tried to cool his body off before pulling the jeans back on. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked through the bathroom door.

Blaine knew the answer, of course – Kurt hadn't stopped complaining the entire day about how hot it was. "I'm just trying to cool off," Kurt called through the door. "I'm fine."

"Just put on a pair of my shorts – it'll be okay," Blaine said simply.

Kurt sighed and said, "I _do not_ wear shorts."

Blaine wanted to point out that Kurt has, in fact, worn shorts. Well, a form of them. Kurt had said he'd been on the football team for a brief time – _those_ pants were pretty much shorts. "Just, come look at them," Blaine pleaded. "If you don't like them, fine, but I swear you'll find at least _one_ pair you'll like."

He really did know for a fact that Kurt would find a pair of shorts he liked – there was a brand new pair of Bermuda shorts sitting in Blaine's closet. They weren't even purchased for Blaine. When they were at the mall the previous week, Kurt had pointed out a pair of pants he loved at Express – he rambled on and on about the waistline and the color and the way the pockets were hidden but spacious (perfect for housing his iPhone) and that the back pockets would accent his ass nicely. Well, Blaine had gone back to buy them in Kurt's size only to find them in Bermuda short form.

Kurt thought about Blaine's offer for a moment before conceding, "I don't want to put my pants on yet. I'm still too warm."

He cursed Blaine's grandparents for having poor air conditioning. Blaine was just glad they were always gone – it meant he and Kurt got the house to themselves more often. "Just…I don't care. I've seen you in swim trunks – your underwear can't be that different," Blaine shrugged.

"These aren't boxers, Blaine," Kurt snapped.

Blaine held back a giggle and said, "I won't look. I promise. Just come out here."

Kurt fought an internal battle for a minute before deciding that no, it really _wouldn't_ hurt to go look at Blaine's clothes. Sighing, Kurt opened the door slowly, watching Blaine with scrutinizing eyes. Blaine kept his eyes above Kurt's waist (even though it was difficult) and led him down to his closet.

He opened the door and walked over to the back shelf, pulling out the shorts he'd specially chosen for Kurt. "Do you like these?" Blaine asked casually. "I haven't worn them yet."

With wide eyes Kurt snatched them away incredulously. His hands flew to the tag to confirm his suspicions – these were almost like the pants he pointed out at Express. "Blaine Anderson, if you tailored these jeans so I'd have shorts I will _kill you_," Kurt threatened dangerously.

"Nope," Blaine said, holding his hands up as if under arrest. "If you would have walked inside the store, you would have seen that they have them in full jeans or Bermuda shorts."

Kurt looked at Blaine through narrowed eyes but seemed to believe him. "But these are red," Kurt frowned.

"I thought you said you liked the red ones?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I did," Kurt nodded. "But I can't wear these _today_. My shirt is navy blue."

Blaine grinned and said, "So? Wear them. Your shoes are white – you'll just look patriotic. Besides, I'm the only one that will see you in such a 'mismatched' outfit."

Kurt frowned again and thought about it. "Fine. But if these make my calves look huge I'll never wear them again," Kurt shot.

"Deal," Blaine smiled.

He left the closet and let Kurt dress himself. He wandered to the living room where Blaine was watching the clock closely. "I didn't take that long," Kurt said, announcing his arrival.

Blaine looked up to find Kurt looking more attractive than ever. The shorts looked wonderful on him – he'd been right when he said the back pockets would accent his ass. His navy blue shirt was tucked in to the shorts and his white beach loafers looked good with the rest of the outfit. Blaine peered out the window at the sunset. "Let's go outside," he smiled.

"No," Kurt said flatly. "It's too hot out."

"It's cooling off," Blaine pointed out. "And the fireworks are going to start soon."

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, those pleading, adorable eyes just begging him. Blaine was like a large child at times, but Kurt had to admit – he enjoyed watching fireworks. He followed Blaine out the patio door and into the backyard. It was near a river. They climbed into the hammock, the action familiar. Kurt settled into Blaine's arms just as the first firework went off.

Kurt smiled and watched in silence, Blaine's arms wrapping around him just enough. It was still ridiculously warm out, but Kurt felt better not being in his skinny jeans. As the booming began to settle, the climax of the show fading off to the end, Kurt felt Blaine press a kiss to his forehead. He looked up with a lazy smile.

Their eyes connected for a moment before Blaine leaned down, their noses barely brushing. Their lips connected slowly, the summer heat slowing both. Kurt moved his lips against Blaine's, getting more comfortable. Blaine's hand held Kurt's waist gently, pulling him flush against him. Kurt sighed into the kiss as Blaine pressed a little harder against Kurt's lips.

Kurt's hand trailed up Blaine's arm slowly, resting on his cheek, holding his face close. They broke for air for a split second before reconnecting the kiss. The crickets and their breathing were the only sounds they heard as the kiss deepened. Blaine's tongue ran along Kurt's lower lip and he allowed him entrance. Their tongues brushed together and Kurt let out a small whimper. He'd never kissed anyone like this. It always seemed so gross and scary, but it wasn't. Whatever Blaine was doing was _amazing_.

Blaine took charge of the kiss, running his tongue against Kurt's and exploring his mouth slowly, lazily, savoring each touch. Kurt was practically shaking from how overwhelmed he was. His brain struggled to keep up with each bit of contact their bodies made. He moved his lips and tongue in a manner that he thought was right – Blaine wasn't breaking the kiss so Kurt assumed he was doing okay.

His hand slowly trailed down from Blaine's cheek, down his chest, resting in the middle where he could swear he felt Blaine's racing heartbeat. His own heart was beating a mile a minute. Slowly Blaine slid his hand around Kurt's waist, pulling their bodies even closer, before slipping his hand slowly into Kurt's back pocket. _That_ had been unexpected, and Kurt let out a small squeak. As he did so, his teeth clashed lightly with Blaine's lower lip.

He pulled away and squished his eyes shut for fear of looking into the eyes of a very injured Blaine. Instead he found himself looking into lustful eyes. "I'm sorry," Kurt said, blushing.

"For what?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he rambled, his voice shaking. "I feel like I'm doing this all wrong and you're so good at it and then I bit you and…"

"You didn't do that on purpose?" Blaine asked.

Their bodies were still pressed close; his hand still in Kurt's back pocket. Kurt stared at Blaine awestruck. "No…" he said slowly. "Did you like it or something…?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush. He barely nodded and Kurt smiled, "Noted."

They shared a few more lazy kisses, none as heated as the first, before Blaine broke away and whispered, "You should get home. I don't want your dad freaking out at me."

Kurt let out a nervous laugh at the thought and nodded, "Yeah, that might be bad."

They climbed out of the hammock slowly and walked hand in hand out to the driveway where Kurt's Navigator was parked. "I'll see you soon?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Of course," Kurt smiled back.

Several kisses later Kurt was climbing into his car and driving away, leaving Blaine to go inside and flop down on his bed where he replayed that kiss over and over in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling into a physical relationship with Blaine was easier than Kurt expected. Granted, all they'd really done since the fourth of July was make out, but it was still a lot for Kurt to adjust to. He had no experience being with anyone, and he was thankful that Blaine was willing to take it slow.

The only thing was, whenever they'd lounge around on the couch or their beds or in the hammock and make out, Kurt wanted more. He'd have this ache deep inside of him for Blaine to touch him more, in new places, and do the same thing to him that he'd done in the hot tub. Kurt never said anything, though, because he wasn't ready for _a lot_, just a little. A little that hopefully Blaine would do or Kurt would have to take matters into his own hands and that freaked him out.

It was the end of summer and they were up in Blaine's room, doing their usual thing. They didn't make out _all_ the time, just when Kurt would say he had to go. Then it would be one long, prolonged goodbye. This particular goodbye was rather heated and Kurt found himself trying very hard not to grind his hips up against Blaine's.

Blaine's strong body was lying on top of Kurt's, their legs falling in a mess, their bodies flush against each other and radiating in heat. Kurt's hands played with Blaine's loose curls (they were left without gel in summertime as per Kurt's request). Their lips moved against each other's quickly – the kiss was rushed and feverish. Blaine let out a soft growl and Kurt instantly became embarrassed as the sound went straight to his groin.

He felt himself hardening, Blaine's kiss and those sounds he was making were making it impossible to keep everything PG. Blaine must have felt it, because he ground his hips down against Kurt's lightly. The feeling of Blaine, half-hard in his own jeans, grinding against Kurt, was unbelievable. Kurt gasped and broke the kiss, his hands resting on the sides of Blaine's face. "Do you trust me?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's wide eyes stared up at Blaine's heavily lidded eyes for a moment before he nodded. With a gentle smile, Blaine connected their lips once again. His tongue ran across Kurt's lip and the other boy responded eagerly. Kurt's mind was racing, trying to figure out what Blaine had up his sleeve. His hands found their way to Blaine's hair again, the curls tickling his hands as Kurt's senses were heightened with each touch.

Blaine shifted above Kurt, sliding their bodies together, their erections rubbing together through the thin fabric of their shorts. Kurt gasped and let out a whimper. If Blaine kept doing that, things were going to get serious. One of Blaine's hands wandered down Kurt's chest, stopping only when he found Kurt's pert nipple. His shirt was separating skin from skin, but Blaine's touches were still incredible. Kurt cursed himself for letting Blaine figure out how much he enjoyed being touched there.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his back arched off the bed, connecting their hips once again, the contact sending shockwaves through his body. Blaine was panting, his hand tracing patterns across Kurt's chest, the other helping him keep his balance. He ground against Kurt, building a steady rhythm, the sweat beading on his forehead. Kurt looked up at Blaine, whose face was contorted in concentration, and his heart fluttered.

Blaine looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Giving in to the pleasure, Kurt arched his back off the bed just as Blaine ground in, the rough contact causing both boys to moan out rather loudly. Blaine bowed his head, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder, still moving his hips against Kurt's in small movements. "Kurt…" he whispered.

His breath ghosted past Kurt's ear, causing him to moan out again. He was _so close_. He needed release – he'd burst if it didn't happen soon. Kurt bucked his hips up and marveled at the noises Blaine made in his ear because of it. "So…" Blaine panted, grinding his hips down. "So close…"

Kurt just nodded, words failing him completely. Their bodies moved together comfortably, the contact their erections were making was all they cared about. The room was stifling hot and they were covered in a sheen of sweat, sticking together as their bodies kept touching, making that sweet contact they both craved so much. "I…uh…" Blaine mumbled incoherent words, showering Kurt's neck with kisses.

His motions became erratic, unfocused. Kurt knew what was happening. He bucked up his hips and felt the warmth on Blaine's shorts, the breath on his neck – everything added together was all he needed. Kurt was sent over the edge, his toes curling with the feelings. He gasped and let out a whimper, softly, oh so softly, whispering Blaine's name as he came.

Neither moved. Kurt caught his breath, all the while thinking that it had finally happened. He'd gotten the release he needed and what he'd just done with Blaine – it was hot. Slowly Blaine rolled off of Kurt and onto the bed next to him. Their hands lazily found each other's in the middle of the bed. They didn't speak as they let their bodies return to normal, the mess on their pants cooling and making an uncomfortable mess. "These shorts are ruined," Kurt whined, referring to the red shorts Blaine had bought him no more than two months ago.

With a laugh, Blaine said, "I've heard Finn has accidents like that all the time. Maybe you should ask him how he cleans them out of his pants?"

Kurt couldn't help it – as much as he didn't want to know how Blaine found that out _or_ the sorts of "problems" his step-brother had – he laughed. "Maybe I will," he teased, sitting up.

He leaned over and connected his lips to Blaine's gently before saying, "Now I really need to go. If anyone sees this mess, I'm _dead_."

Blaine chuckled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

Kurt stood from the bed and made his way to the door. He sent a mischievous smile and a wink Blaine's way before walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

When school started, Kurt found it very difficult to keep his hands to himself in the hallways; especially with how many times Blaine would "casually" bump up against him. It was frustrating, and while he was content with how far they'd gone, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ready for more. He definitely wasn't going to let Blaine grind up on him again like that – it had made a mess and Kurt had been so embarrassed to ask Finn for help cleaning his pants up. But maybe their hands could get involved or something?

He was nervous and couldn't stop thinking about doing more with Blaine. They'd been together for almost six months now – it seemed natural. The thought didn't _scare_ Kurt; he just…didn't want to be bad at it. The thought of asking Finn or Puck for advice crossed his mind, but that would just lead to awkward conversations and possibly disgust. It was far too risky.

In September they cheered on the football team from the stands at the Homecoming game (only because Finn was playing and Kurt liked being a supportive brother) and not surprisingly, McKinley won. Bieste was whipping the boys into shape and while Kurt appreciated it, her enthusiasm also made him grateful that he was no longer a kicker for the team. He liked being able to relax and focus on singing.

After the game, Blaine followed Kurt back to his house. He was finally allowed to sleep over again – Burt had given them both a stern talking to and they had agreed not to be inappropriate in his house. They quietly got ready for bed, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from Finn. He kept glancing between his phone and Kurt as if his conversation with Mercedes was a _secret_ or something. Kurt knew full well that they had a "thing" going on – Mercedes _was_ his best friend, after all.

They walked into Kurt's room and shut the door behind them, crawling into bed like it was second nature to sleep next to their boyfriend. Kurt knew that his dad was in the basement bedroom, a full two floors below where they were sleeping, but part of him was still paranoid that they'd get caught doing something…if they decided to, that was.

He nervously lay in the dark next to Blaine, their arms just next to each other on the bed. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine rolled so he was on his side facing Kurt, his head propped up on one arm. Blaine's other free hand reached over to clasp Kurt's. Rolling his head to the side, Kurt found himself gazing eye to eye with his boyfriend, their noses nearly touching. He gasped at how surprisingly close Blaine was. "You're adorable," he muttered, his breath tickling Kurt's lips.

Kurt felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Blaine told him he was adorable all the time, but it never failed to make his heart flutter like he was hearing it for the first time. He used to wish he'd be called 'sexy' and 'hot,' but those words had lost meaning. In high school, everyone called _someone_ sexy or hot – Blaine's compliments were more rare and made Kurt feel like he was the only guy in the world that really mattered.

Slowly Blaine leant down and connected their lips. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and his arms slowly snaked their way around his neck. One hand wove itself in Blaine's curls, the other tugged at his body like he was Kurt's lifeline. The kiss intensified almost instantly, Blaine pressing rougher against Kurt's lips. His tongue ran across Kurt's lower lip and eagerly Kurt responded.

Their tongues battled for dominance; it was something new that Blaine hadn't expected. Kurt felt ready for more, and if he knew Blaine as well as he thought he did, he would have to be the one to make the next move. It helped his confidence knowing that Blaine was ready for more; he was just waiting for Kurt to be comfortable. Knowing this made it much easier to take charge – there was no fear of rejection.

Blaine responded to Kurt's kiss, trying to take charge, but Kurt wouldn't have it. He used his height to his advantage and rolled them over. Kurt found himself straddling Blaine's thigh, rutting against it with the slightest movements. Blaine groaned underneath him and Kurt would have been content right there.

The kiss broke and Blaine looked up at Kurt curiously, muttering, "Are you sure…?"

Instantly Kurt took back everything he said about Blaine being ready for anything. He rolled off of his boyfriend, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled repeatedly.

He pulled his knees to his chest and held them tight; his stomach had sunk and fear coursed through him. Blaine didn't like what he'd been doing and Kurt had been a fool for thinking he would. It hurt and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and hide forever. "No, no," Blaine said reassuringly, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Kurt gently. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just…"

Kurt looked up at Blaine fearfully. He expected the worst to come from Blaine's mouth and was surprised when nothing bad happened. "Are you sure this is what _you_ want, Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

He stared into Kurt's eyes. "I don't know," Kurt shrugged. He was shy and embarrassed now and didn't know _what_ he wanted. "I just…well, kind of, yes. I want…more."

Kurt said the last word in barely a whisper. Suffice it to say Blaine was surprised when he heard it. He thought Kurt had been content with how much they'd been doing. "Okay," Blaine said with a small smile.

He kissed Kurt's cheek, slowly coaxing his arms away from his legs. "What do you want?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

His whisper was lower; much sexier than Kurt remembered. His brain struggled with how to phrase what he wanted. _He_ didn't even know, so how could he tell Blaine? All he knew was that he needed _more_. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, distracting him further. He had to answer the question or Blaine might stop again and _that_ would be bad.

Kurt took a deep breath and slowly reached his hand out, running it along Blaine's waist as the boy hovered above Kurt, still kissing at his neck. Kurt trailed his fingers lightly across the bit of skin that was exposed between Blaine's shirt and sweatpants. He felt Blaine gasp from above him and Kurt had a sudden burst of confidence. He trailed his hand lower, grazing it against the hardness in Blaine's pants.

So _that_ was what it was like to touch another boy. Blaine and Kurt were both surprised by the action; Blaine let out a little groan as Kurt palmed Blaine through his pajamas gently. Blaine's hips bucked down against Kurt's hand. "Oh…" Blaine gasped.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, stopping his ministrations to get the other boy's attention. Blaine stared down at Kurt, his eyes filled with surprise and lust. Gently, Kurt pushed at Blaine's shoulder, pushing him to the other side of the bed. For a moment Blaine feared that Kurt was going to change his mind. His eyes darted over to Kurt fearfully. Corners of his mouth upturned, Kurt just pushed Blaine so he was lying down. He rolled himself onto his side and rested one of his legs over Blaine's. Blaine felt Kurt's erection pressing hard against his thigh and all he could think was _moremoremore_.

Their lips connected quickly; things were becoming heated very quickly and Kurt was almost embarrassed that he didn't think he could hold on for very long. Blaine kept whimpering and tugging at Kurt's clothes wantonly and it was all too much. Even the small brushes of his erection against Blaine's writhing figure were sending him towards the edge.

Trying to block out his fear, Kurt's shaking fingers trailed down Blaine's torso, moving all the way down to Blaine's sweatpants. Slowly, almost nervously, Kurt tucked his fingers beneath the waistband. Blaine's hand met Kurt's wrist and for a minute Kurt thought Blaine wanted him to stop. He didn't, though. His hand rested there gently, almost encouragingly.

Kurt kissed Blaine with more fervor before dipping his hand into Blaine's pants. His fingers grazed Blaine's skin, burning to the touch, and he found himself wondering if Blaine _always_ went commando when he slept. Shaking fingers found Blaine's leaking erection, nervously wrapping around it. The whole situation felt awkward for Kurt as he stroked gently. Blaine squirmed a little and pulled his pants lower, exposing more of his skin.

The room was so hot and Kurt felt his face flushing as Blaine whispered in his ear that he wanted more. Kurt's heart raced as he did what Blaine asked, the other boy's hands wandering Kurt's body aimlessly. One hand grazed Kurt's chest, but for the most part Blaine was completely preoccupied with Kurt and his hands.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing, but he supposed it was best to start with things he knew felt good. He ran the pad of his thumb across the tip, smearing the precome as he did so. It didn't gross him out to have _that_ on him, even though he thought it would. Kurt continued his ministrations, moving his hand increasingly faster. Blaine tugged at Kurt and kept whispering in Kurt's ear. What he was whispering, Kurt couldn't really make out, besides his name. Blaine said Kurt's name _a lot_, and he was making it very difficult for said boy to concentrate.

Kurt was close and he needed to get Blaine to that point; the tension was killing him and he just wanted release. He ground gently against Blaine's thigh, not wanting to end it all early. His hand moved faster and he lowered his lips to Blaine's neck. He kissed gently, finding it difficult to focus on so many things at once. Kurt kissed at Blaine's neck right above his collarbone, causing Blaine to groan and say, "Oh my god _Kurt_…"

"Shhh," Kurt said quickly, instantly paranoid that Finn could hear them from across the hall.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt did it again, biting his lip to keep quiet. Kurt was amazed at how easy it had been to reduce Blaine to _this_…this incoherent, groaning, writhing figure beneath him in the moonlight. "Kurt," Blaine said quickly, bucking his hips and trying to push Kurt away. "Kurt, Kurt, I'm…"

Kurt nodded into the crook of Blaine's neck and whispered, "Do it."

Blaine gasped and Kurt felt the hot, white liquid filling his hand. Blaine clung to Kurt, his hands still wrapped up in Kurt's silk pajamas, as he came down from his orgasm. All Kurt wanted to do was wash his hands; it didn't matter that he hadn't come. It was grossing him out, having that much of Blaine's…well, you know…on his hands. His nerves were taking over and it was going to be bad if Kurt couldn't leave and gather his composure.

Blaine must have noticed, because he rolled them slightly and ran his hand along Kurt's pajamas. Without so much as a word, Blaine was nipping at Kurt's collarbone and reaching into his pants. His warm hand wrapped around Kurt and the pale boy gasped and closed his eyes. Blaine looked up to see Kurt's face, flushed with pleasure, his mouth dropped open in a little 'o' at the surprise of it all. Slowly Blaine began stroking, meeting Kurt's hips in a steady rhythm.

Kurt's pale hand reached up and gripped Blaine's upper arm, holding it tightly as he bit his lip and let out a deep groan. It hadn't taken much work on Blaine's part to make Kurt come, but it was still much sexier than he had imagined. Kurt's breathing was ragged and his skin was tinted pink far below the neckline of his pajama shirt. "Oh my god…" Kurt trailed off, still panting.

Blaine smiled a little and his eyes met Kurt's. "You are unbelievable," he whispered softly.

Kurt just smiled coyly in return, surprised at how content and _satisfied_ Blaine seemed. Slowly they climbed out of bed, going into the bathroom to wash up before curling up under the covers and letting sleep claim them.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt was never very interested in celebrating Christmas. It was a holiday brought around by people that believed in a religion that he didn't, and it was the reason he got headaches shopping in the winter months. Crazy women shopping for gifts that would inevitably be returned, pushing Kurt out of the way for being too slow – really, he was just trying to decide if those $100 jeans were worth buying. Women didn't understand the fine art of shopping that Kurt had perfected.

Except when it came to choosing a gift for his boyfriend - that was the most intimidating thing Kurt had ever had to do. Blaine was a simple guy, really, but that didn't make choosing a gift any easier. In fact, it made things more difficult. When Kurt plucked up the nerve to ask Blaine what he wanted, Blaine had told him not to worry about getting him anything.

Kurt still thought he should, though. They were dating. They had been dating for months now – it was _right_ that he should buy Blaine something. Kurt was perusing the internet, searching for possible gifts to buy Blaine, when he got a text message.

_From: Blaine  
>Hey, do you want to come over?<em>

It was a Saturday morning; they'd have plenty of time to do whatever they wanted to before Kurt had to be home. His dad was super strict on Kurt's curfew ever since he'd rushed inside half an hour late with a neck covered in hickeys. Blaine's lips hadn't been allowed near Kurt's neck since then.

Kurt walked downstairs slowly, finding his father and Carole sitting at the table having sandwiches for lunch. "Hey dad?" Kurt asked. "Can I go to Blaine's for a while?"

Burt looked at Kurt with a scrutinizing gaze for a minute. Kurt pleaded with his eyes and was relieved when Burt sighed in defeat. "I suppose so," he said, a smile barely upon his face. He added as an afterthought, "As long as you don't come home with marks all over your neck again."

Kurt nodded quickly and said, "I promise!"

He texted a quick reply to Blaine before giving his dad a sideways hug, tossing on his jacket, and rushing out the door. It took longer than usual for Kurt to get over to Blaine's house – they'd just gotten a major snowfall the day before and everything was still being cleared out of the way. Finally he arrived, though, and he rushed inside. He hadn't seen Blaine in _days_ – winter break had started and that meant Kurt was helping Carole Christmas shop with all the other crazy shoppers.

Kurt walked in without knocking – he always did. If Blaine's grandparents were ever home, it never surprised them, and if they weren't, well – Kurt enjoyed surprising Blaine. He walked in to Blaine's room just in time to find him…falling on his bed?

Blaine looked over, an innocent blush forming on his cheeks. "What's going on?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing," Blaine lied, his eyes darting up to the ceiling nervously.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and saw just what Blaine was trying to hide. Thank goodness he couldn't hide things well – Kurt didn't really enjoy surprises. When people hid things from him, Kurt just got paranoid. The mistletoe hanging from the ceiling looked rather innocent though, except for the fact that it was _above Blaine's bed_. "Blaine…what exactly do you think is going to happen if you hang mistletoe above your bed?" Kurt asked slowly, walking across the room to the bed. "We kiss there anyway."

"I know," Blaine replied sheepishly. "But this makes it more romantic, don't you think?"

Kurt laughed and sat on the edge of his boyfriend's bed. The things Blaine came up with. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something," Blaine said, pulling himself back to lean against the headboard of his bed.

Kurt looked at him curiously, but followed suit. He nestled himself next to Blaine whose arm wrapped around the slender boy automatically. "What about?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Don't sound so scared," Blaine said with a laugh. "I just…I want us to make a promise to each other this Christmas."

Kurt's head snapped around to look at Blaine. What kind of promise could they possibly make? They hadn't been together _that_ long – promise rings should be out of the question at this point. Kurt's mind raced over a million different possibilities before Blaine cleared his throat and said, "This Christmas, let's not buy each other anything. We're still getting to know each other and we're still figuring out everything there is to know about each other and a gift is just another added pressure to it all. I just…I'm just happy to _have_ you, and I…" Blaine's voice cracked before he finished, "I hope you feel the same."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I do," he nodded earnestly. "I just…are you sure? I mean, I'm sure we could…"

"I'm positive," Blaine insisted. "You've been so worried about what to get me you never even answer my texts anymore. I'd rather we just talk and enjoy each other's company, at least this year."

At least this year? Did that mean he thought they'd be together by next Chrismas? Kurt's heart leapt at the thought. "I'm okay with that," he replied softly.

Blaine turned Kurt's face to his own and looked into his eyes. With a soft smile he said, "Good," before lowering his lips to Kurt's.

Kissing Blaine was always a new feeling for Kurt, no matter how many times they did it. His breath would hitch in his throat and his brain would try to keep up with the feelings and Blaine just kind of knew what to do. It was always magical, even when they were just kissing lazily when the summer sun was too hot.

Kurt's hands found the sides of Blaine's face and held him there, never wanting Blaine to move. It felt so good to be kissing him; Kurt felt so content the way he was. But then Blaine was tugging them down the bed so they were lying against his pillows and _whydidtheyhavetosmelllikehim_ Kurt really couldn't focus anymore.

His lips moved against Blaine's, the intensity growing with each gasp for air between kisses. Then Blaine's lips were straying across Kurt's jaw and down his neck and Kurt couldn't even think to push him away so he wouldn't get in trouble it all felt so good. Kurt's fingers found Blaine's hair and wound through it, the dark locks serving as _something_ for Kurt to cling to as Blaine did that thing with his teeth that Kurt couldn't get enough of.

But then Kurt felt his shirt being unbuttoned and he froze for a minute. Blaine never stopped kissing, this time dipping his lips just below the collar of Kurt's button-down. He wanted to panic but it all felt so good and then Blaine's lips were ghosting above Kurt's nipple and he _really_ lost his train of thought. Blaine moved his lips lower, all the way down, lower with each new opened button. Kurt was whimpering above him and it took all the self-control Blaine had not to just rip the clothes from both of their bodies.

Slowly Blaine trailed back up Kurt's body, his nose grazing the pink, sensitive skin with his nose. Kurt started up at Blaine through heavily-lidded eyes before reaching up and pulling Blaine down into a kiss. Blaine settled himself between Kurt's legs and ground down. A low groan escaped from Kurt's swollen lips and Blaine knew he needed more. He leaned back on his heels and pulled off his shirt in one swift move. Kurt reached up, grabbing for skin, wanting to pull Blaine back down to him.

Blaine didn't go for it, though. Instead, he locked eyes with Kurt and slowly reached out for the button of his pants. "Is this okay?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

Kurt's eyes widened a little bit, but he nodded. Blaine couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that they were currently _getting naked_ in his bed, but it was happening and he wasn't going to fight it. Not when Kurt was finally comfortable with the idea. Slowly he pulled Kurt's pants off of him, thankful that they weren't his skin tight jeans that _never came off_.

He noticed a blush crossing Kurt's features as the boy was left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Blaine smiled down at him and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Kurt's heart swelled with emotion and he couldn't tear his eyes from Blaine. Kurt had never been totally satisfied with his body, but Blaine made him _want_ to be. He smiled up at his boyfriend, the smile only fading when Blaine removed his own jeans. They were in nothing but their underwear. Kurt reached up again, successfully grabbing hold of Blaine and pulling him down into a kiss.

Blaine's hips instantly rutted against Kurt's and _ohmygod_ if doing this with clothes on felt good it was _nothing_ compared to what Kurt was experiencing now. He silently thanked Gaga that Blaine's grandparents were gone because as much as he wanted to, Kurt didn't think he could possibly stay quiet. Not when it all felt so good; so good that he found himself tugging at the waistband of Blaine's boxers.

He wasn't quite sure when he decided he wanted them to be completely naked, but he wasn't fighting it. Kurt was acting on instinct now and it all felt so good he wasn't going to stop. Blaine didn't seem to mind either, because it only took seconds before they were both completely naked, Blaine hovering over Kurt. Everything seemed to be on pause – they were still having trouble comprehending the position they were in. "Kiss me, Blaine," Kurt whispered, tugging at the brunette's hair gently.

Blaine was more than happy to oblige, and when he leaned down to kiss Kurt, their bodies touched and hot, searing pleasure shot through them. Neither boy had been so close to a guy before – it was amazing, and Kurt had trouble focusing on everything it was so nice. When Blaine ground down and their dicks touched for the first time – well, Kurt _really_ couldn't keep quiet.

He let out a high pitched whimper, his arms instinctively clinging to Blaine, tugging him closer. Their chests were flush against each other, the thin sheen of sweat causing skin to stick together just so. Between the noises Kurt kept making and the feeling of their bodies being so close together, Blaine didn't think he'd be able to hold on very long.

Kurt arched his back and Blaine kept moving his hips; their dicks kept making that wonderful contact that they loved so much. Kurt's fingernails were probably leaving marks in Blaine's back, but neither cared. It all felt so good and they couldn't stop wondering why they hadn't done this sooner. "Blaine," Kurt gasped.

But before Blaine could even figure out what Kurt was going to say, he felt warm hot liquid against his stomach. His eyes watched as Kurt's face flushed and he let out a moan and arched his back and – just everything about Kurt was sending him over the edge. "Ohmygod _Kurt_," Blaine mumbled, watching as Kurt tried to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm.

"Sorry I just...lost it," Kurt muttered, embarrassed, as Blaine knelt awkwardly above Kurt.

"'sokay," Blaine sighed, shifting so he was lying on the bed next to Kurt.

He let his eyes fall shut; he was _so close_ but he couldn't just ask Kurt to do something.

As it turns out, he didn't have to. Kurt reached over and slowly began stroking Blaine, his touch hesitant at first but growing firmer when Blaine began responding. Blaine's breathing was erratic and his face was flushed. Kurt watched in amazement as Blaine's eyes squished shut and he reached his peak; completely falling apart all because _Kurt touched him_. It was a strange feeling, knowing you did that for someone, but Kurt didn't mind it much.

Blaine looked over at Kurt lazily. With a shy smile, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine gently. They pulled away and stared at each other for a minute before Kurt suggested, "We should get cleaned up."

Blaine got a mischievous look in his eye but it disappeared when Kurt said, "No, not like that," he laughed a little. "I don't think I could do that again, not this soon."

This was probably true; Blaine was rather exhausted considering how quickly everything had happened. Slowly he climbed from the bed and led Kurt down the hall into the bathroom. They washed off with a rag before redressing. The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching their mutual favorite holiday movie: Love Actually. Kurt couldn't help but think that this was probably his favorite Christmas to date.


	13. Chapter 13

Valentine's Day.

A year ago Kurt had gone along with Blaine to sing to some other guy. This year, Kurt was begging Blaine to _stop_ practicing whatever love song he _knew_ his boyfriend was rehearsing for the occasion. He wasn't going to allow himself to be embarrassed like that – he'd rather just go on a date like a normal boy. Not that Kurt didn't like it when Blaine sang, but…being sung to was risky – it could go wrong quickly (as they learned last year).

Instead they sat in Kurt's room, the only ones in the house. Burt and Carole were out on a romantic weekend getaway and Finn had taken Mercedes out to dinner (at somewhere other than Breadstix thanks to Kurt's suggestion). Kurt had told his family he'd be having dinner with Blaine and his grandparents (which had been true) but they escaped early to sneak away to Kurt's house for a while.

See, now that they'd been together for almost a whole year, Kurt was getting used to the idea of, you know, doing things with Blaine. The last time they really got a chance to spend time together they ended up naked in Blaine's bed, messy and spent. But even though it was messy, Kurt liked it. It wasn't this never-ending urge like his father made it sound like, it was more like this tugging in his brain. This thought that Blaine was his boyfriend and it was _okay_ to do things like that with him. And since it was okay, why not do it as often as possible?

Sure, Kurt wasn't ready to go all the way, but lately he'd found himself thinking. Fantasizing. About Blaine. It was unnerving at first, but the more he thought about it (and the one time he ended up jerking off to it), Kurt found that he liked it. So much so that he was on the verge of asking Blaine for it. He couldn't just do that, though. He'd heard from the girls in the glee club how they felt when guys asked them for the same thing and he couldn't do that to Blaine.

Still, he found himself craving those lips on him…below his waist, on him…sucking him off and every time Kurt imagined it, it got better and better. He wanted the real thing so badly, even if it meant having to return the favor. The thought kind of scared Kurt, but at the same time he wondered how bad it could really be, if his fantasies about it felt _so good_.

That's how he ended up lying in his bed, naked, on Valentine's Day, with a very naked Blaine Anderson right next to him, kissing him like he'd die if he didn't. Every touch, every kiss, it was all wonderful and sent Kurt's mind reeling like it was their first time together. The thought crossed his mind that if he went down on Blaine first, the boy would feel the need to return the favor. It was a reasonable thought, right?

So Kurt did what Santana told him to (he only went to her for advice _once_, and it was so embarrassing he swore to _never_ do it again…even if he did learn a lot of useful stuff). He kissed across Blaine's jaw, the tiny bit of stubble stinging at Kurt's swollen lips. His kisses trailed lower; down Blaine's neck, down his torso, down to his waist. But now that Blaine's dick was inches from his face, everything was all a lot more intimidating. Nervously, Kurt reached out and wrapped his slender fingers around Blaine. Leave it to him to chicken out. He admonished himself, but the sinking feeling in his stomach was too strong to overcome. He'd have to save _that_ for another day.

Except Blaine didn't think that was a viable option. Not since Kurt's head was already down there, at least. Kurt's hand stroked at Blaine as he pressed gentle kisses around the boy's abdomen, his breath ghosting over Blaine's already searing skin. As he did this, though, Blaine's hands seemed to be trying something. His fingers wove in Kurt's hair and were directing his face _there_. The tip of Blaine's dick touched Kurt's nose and instantly he panicked.

He scooted away from Blaine like he was fire and avoided his eyes. "Woah, hey, I'm sorry," Blaine said quickly, sitting up and reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt stared over at Blaine incredulously. "What were you _doing_?" Kurt asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Blaine replied, a slight laugh in his voice.

Both boys were very much still hard; Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's side, blushing furiously. "I…well…I was going to, _you know_, but I…" Kurt sighed. "I got scared."

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine told him. His voice was earnest and it made Kurt feel a little better. "How about I go first?" he suggested.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, surprised. "You…you mean you want…?" Kurt sputtered over his words.

Blaine smiled and gazed into Kurt's eyes, "Yes, I do."

Words seemed to be failing Kurt, and instead he just allowed Blaine to take charge. Resting back on his pillows, Kurt watched as Blaine did the same thing Kurt had, except slower. His kisses teased every inch of skin from Kurt's lips to his neck to his hips. Kurt almost came when Blaine teased at Kurt's nipples, but that was short lived; he seemed to be anxious to get to the main event, and Kurt couldn't blame him.

He'd been imagining this for weeks and hoped that the real thing wasn't disappointing and _ohmygod._

Kurt couldn't think.

All he knew for certain was that it was _definitely_ better than he'd been imagining.

Whatever Blaine was doing with his tongue, it was fantastic. Kurt's fingers instantly found Blaine's hair and the only thoughts running through his head were how he needed more and that Blaine shouldn't know how to do _that_, whatever he was doing, with his mouth. He never wanted Blaine to stop. _Ever_. It all felt so good and then Blaine asked him something. Kurt couldn't really remember what Blaine had asked but honestly, he didn't really care. He just nodded and let Blaine do whatever he wanted to, because if it was going to feel _anything_ like this, Kurt wouldn't mind at all.

He didn't even really notice right away when Blaine's hands completely disappeared because his mouth never left Kurt's dick. He also didn't really when they reappeared, one hand prodding at Kurt's ass. He also kind of noticed when a slick finger ran across his hole because it felt so good. Then Blaine started to focus and Kurt's mind went blank again. All the sensations and shockwaves were going straight to Kurt's groin and everything kind of just meshed together into one amazing feeling.

It didn't even show signs of diminishing until Blaine asked something else, Kurt nodded, and then _Blaine pressed his finger inside_. Kurt's breathing was shallow as all thoughts of pleasure disappeared and were replaced with panic. Blaine had his finger inside Kurt. Blaine was fingering Kurt. It was all Kurt could do not to scoot away because while it was completely unexpected, it felt kind of nice. That, and he didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend. Blaine watched Kurt closely and moved his finger around. It felt weird and the stretch was something Kurt could get used to if he _had_ to, but it wasn't that _amazing_ like the internet said…_oh_.

Blaine found Kurt's prostate and _now_ Kurt understood. That tiny little spot was what made it all worth it. It had to be, because it had Kurt reduced to a whimpering mess on his bed again within seconds. Blaine watched Kurt through lust-filled eyes, his mouth in a partial smirk at how much power he had over Kurt like this.

His hand stroked at Kurt's dick, his mouth occasionally joining in, as his finger slid in and out of Kurt slowly. Once again Kurt found himself seeing stars, the thousands of sensations coursing through his veins, removing all abilities of coherent thought. He was so caught up in what Blaine was doing that he sometimes forgot to breathe. When he did, Blaine would look up in amazement before returning to what he was doing with fervor.

It felt so good that Kurt didn't even think it hurt that badly when Blaine slowly pressed in a second finger. It was a stretch, and the feeling was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but Blaine never lost that spot inside of Kurt, and when his two fingers filled Kurt up while he lowered his mouth onto his dick, it was all too much.

Kurt let out a slow, throaty moan as he came, his seed filling Blaine's mouth. Blaine took it all and swallowed, but it definitely wasn't as "sensual" as that website said it would be. Slowly Blaine twisted his wrist around and removed his fingers, still slick and covered with lube, as Kurt rested on his bed, limp and spent. Blaine slowly climbed onto the bed next to Kurt, wrapping the slender boy up in his arms. "Wait," Kurt said weakly, looking up at Blaine. "I uh…"

His eyes darted down to Blaine's waist. "No need to return the favor," he replied with a small smile, his voice cracking slightly. "Watching you was plenty enough for me."

Kurt was about to insist that it was only fair when he reached over to hug Blaine around his waist. What could Blaine possibly mean, he didn't need to return the favor? That was probably the best orgasm Kurt had ever had and Blaine didn't want anything in return? Then Kurt rested his arm on Blaine's stomach and he kind of figured out what Blaine meant; his stomach was covered with drying strings of his own come. "Just from watching me?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine laughed, but when Kurt looked up he could tell it was out of embarrassment; Blaine was blushing and couldn't quite meet Kurt's eyes. "Wow," was all Kurt could think to say.

"Yeah," Blaine said, just as amazed.

They just rested there in silence for a few minutes, their breathing returning to normal as they did so. Kurt could hear Blaine's heartbeat in his chest and knew that his own was still coming down from the racing pace it had been at earlier. "I should go clean up," Blaine broke the silence, his voice filled with disappointment. "This just feels gross."

He looked down at his stomach and Kurt nodded. Blaine stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom, thankful that nobody else was home. Kurt took this moment to clean up his room a little. When he did, he spotted the bottle of lube Blaine had snuck over lying on the corner of his bed. It was probably wrong of him, but Kurt snatched it up quickly and shoved it in his bedside table drawer before Blaine got back – he was definitely going to try that fingering thing again.

When Blaine returned, they dressed slowly. "I had a nice time tonight," Kurt told him softly, his eyes lingering on the clock as it struck 10:45; Blaine had fifteen minutes to get home.

"Me too," Blaine replied, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist.

Their little gestures were so common now they didn't even notice them. Kurt was so used to being held like that, and he loved it. Blaine's touch was always so comforting for him, and he loved being able to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and play with the little curls that were growing in (he loved when Blaine forgot to get a haircut). "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Can't wait," Blaine smiled, his brown eyes dancing in the soft light of Kurt's lamp.

They shared a chaste kiss before Blaine pulled his coat from Kurt's desk chair and put it on. He turned to leave, peeking over his shoulder to wink at Kurt before walking downstairs and out the door. Kurt positively glowed as he tossed himself back onto his bed.

Best Valentine's Day ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter parallels a Hudmel fic called Like A Family, but it is not necessary to read that one along with this chapter.**

Kurt had been looking forward to spring break ever since Valentine's Day. What he and Blaine had done that night had been…well, Kurt couldn't really find words for it. He just _loved_ it. What Blaine had been doing with his fingers sent Kurt over the edge and it felt _much_ better than anything else he'd ever done, which truthfully wasn't much.

Since that day, they'd been planning to spend spring break together, out at Blaine's parents' house, just the two of them. Until Burt and Carole threw a wrench into their plans, at least.

Finn and Kurt sat anxiously in the living room, staring up at their parents curiously. "So, you know we used our honeymoon money on tuition for Kurt," Burt began. "We were more than happy to do that, and since then, we've been saving up. You know, so we can take some sort of trip as a family."

"We're going to Chicago!" Carole burst out.

She was beaming, and Burt smiled right alongside her. Finn smiled and nodded. Kurt just stared, half a smile on his face, as he asked, "Um…when are we going?"

He hadn't exactly gotten around to telling his parents his spring break plans – I mentally pleaded that they wouldn't say those words. "Well, you boys have spring break coming up," Burt pointed out. "We were planning on going then."

Kurt froze. Of course it would be rude not to be happy and excited, so he put on a front almost instantly, feigning excitement, while inside he was dying. All he wanted to do was get into Blaine's bed – no lie. Now he was being "cockblocked," so to speak, by his entire family. Burt mentioned that the hotel had a pool and that he'd devoted a whole day of the trip to shopping just for Kurt. Carole went on about how they were going to go see a play and go to a baseball game, and everyone would go to everything so they could spend more time together.

He pretended to be excited about seeing Spring Awakening and convinced his dad that he was happy. After that Kurt could escape up to his room where he opened his computer and started up Facebook.

Blaine Anderson: hey :)  
>Kurt Hummel: Hi…<br>Blaine Anderson: what's wrong?  
>Kurt Hummel: I can't go to your house this week.<br>Blaine Anderson: …what! why!  
>Kurt Hummel: We're going on a "family vacation."<br>Blaine Anderson: oh, come on, kurt, that sounds fun!  
>Kurt Hummel: I was supposed to be spending the week with you…<br>Blaine Anderson: we have plenty of time  
>Kurt Hummel: Yes, well, I'm tired of waiting now. I'm ready.<p>

Kurt bit his lip and stared at the screen. Maybe he shouldn't have said that last part. It was true, he really was, but now that it was out there, he couldn't turn back. What was worse though was the fact that Blaine wasn't answering. When his computer finally made that beeping noise, his eyes snapped to the chat box.

Blaine Anderson: seriously?

Now Kurt was just exasperated. He wasn't exactly the type to say things like _that_ without knowing full well what he was saying.

Kurt Hummel: Yes. I've been thinking a lot about it, and we've done so much, I think that when the moment is right, we can.  
>Blaine Anderson: wow kurt…really?<br>Kurt Hummel: Ask me that one more time and you're never getting laid.

Kurt could almost hear Blaine's laughter ringing in his ear at that statement. He likes when his little quips would make Blaine laugh, even though when he says them, he's dead serious. It's nice knowing that someone doesn't take him seriously all the time. It keeps things light, which Kurt isn't very good at.

Blaine Anderson: ok ok sounds good. soon then?  
>Kurt Hummel: Well, I was planning on this week, but that won't be happening anymore.<br>Blaine Anderson: i get it now.

With a laugh, Kurt shook his head and typed out his next message. He said he'd have to figure out some other time for it to work, and one of them should get the "supplies," although it was never really decided. Blaine kept asking Kurt about his family's plans for Chicago and subsequently tried to make Kurt get excited about it all. No matter what Blaine said could wipe the frown from Kurt's face, though.

His dad came in later and bid him goodnight, during which time Kurt hid his Facebook page (his dad thought he was addicted). "We'll see you in the morning, okay bud?" Burt asked.

"Goodnight dad," Kurt said with a slight smile.

Burt left, but looked confused about something. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before turning back to the computer.

Kurt Hummel: Will I see you at all this weekend?  
>Blaine Anderson: i don't think so, no. mom and dad are visiting and want to spend every waking minute with me<br>Kurt Hummel: Sounds like fun.  
>Blaine Anderson: one day you'll have to suffer through a full weekend of them and you'll know my pain<p>

Kurt let out a snort of laughter and tried not to think too much about what Blaine's statement was implying.

Blaine Anderson: just fool around with yourself a little this weekend. get ready for things.  
>Kurt Hummel: Gross. I'll see you when I get back from Chicago, then?<br>Blaine Anderson: see you then. goodnight, baby 3  
>Kurt Hummel: Goodnight 3<p>

Kurt curled up in bed, trying to ignore the nagging in his brain. All he could think about was Blaine telling him to "fool around with himself." It was crude and disgusting, and the only other time Kurt had tried that he wound up with a sore wrist and a ruined jacket. But then his thoughts strayed to the bottle of lube he'd snuck away from Blaine and considered revisiting his…other options.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not that night at least. He didn't know the dangers and the last thing he needed was to injure himself right before they did _that_.

The next day Kurt found himself locked in his room, expression serious as he read about everything. Between text messages with Mercedes (who kept talking about Finn, the _last _person Kurt needed to be hearing about while reading about gay sex) he read up on, well, not hurting himself. He blushed at the vivid details provided by a few of the websites, but by the end of the day, he was much more informed. And rather turned on.

Kurt cursed his teenage hormones as he wandered downstairs for a glass of water. He was nervous, for some reason, even though he knew full well what he was getting himself into. Finn gave Kurt a strange look when he almost dropped his glass because he was shaking so much. "I'm really tired," Kurt lied.

He rushed upstairs immediately after that and closed the door behind him. He locked it and propped his desk chair up against it, just to be safe. Nobody would be able to get in. Perfect. Kurt took a deep breath and went over to his bed. He stood at the side and pulled the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Frowning, he went into his closet and pulled out a spare sheet. He flung it over his bed and let out a shaky breath.

As he climbed onto his bed, his silky pajamas brushed against his skin just so. It felt amazing, and Kurt was amazed that he was so turned on just at the _thought_ of what he was about to do. Slowly he unbuttoned his top, letting the cool air hit his torso. Shaking hands lowered his pants slowly; he was trying not to panic.

It all felt so good, and Kurt found himself continuing on, the paranoia of being caught slowly ebbing away. All that was left between Kurt's hand and his ass were his underwear, and instead of removing them, he found himself rubbing at the front of them. His erection was solid against his hand, almost painfully confined to the plain white fabric. His fingers still shook as he removed them and then he just couldn't stop.

Kurt poured a liberal amount of lube out onto his fingers before slowly sliding his hand down and running it along his hole. Just touching the puckered skin felt amazing; it had a different sort of rush to it than when Blaine touched him there. The way he was lying was awkward at best, but he'd suffer for that later; the coating on his fingers was warm and he was ready for more.

Slowly Kurt pressed a finger inside, backing off pressure when it felt like too much. Once he'd gotten his finger as far inside as he comfortably could, Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh my god," he whispered as he crooked his finger.

His eyes were squished shut, his head tossed back, as he moved his finger in and out, crooking it, hoping to find that spot Blaine had seemed to find with such ease. He couldn't right away, though, and he was getting bored with what he was doing. Slowly, hesitantly, Kurt began pressing a second finger inside, biting his lip to stifle the cry of pain mixed with pleasure that was threatening to surface.

His other hand stroked himself a few times, trying to regain some sense of 'sexy' in the whole act. How had Blaine gotten two inside! Kurt was breathing heavily, his fingers stopped as he tried to regain composure. Slowly he shifted his fingers just barely. The movement hurt against the sensitive skin of his ass, but _there it was_. His finger brushed against that spot inside him that felt so good and Kurt was completely coming undone.

He didn't bother to add another finger; he rubbed and twisted and relentlessly pressed against that spot inside of him. Kurt was seeing stars, it was all so intense; his breathing was labored and he could have sworn he let out a few moans in the process. He was overwhelmed with pleasure – when his orgasm hit him, it hit him hard. White hot liquid painted lines across his torso as his entire body quaked with pleasure.

He bit his lip to strangle the loud cry he was fighting and tasted the faint hint of blood. Slowly he slid his fingers out and slumped, naked and spent, across his bed. "Holy shit," he mumbled.

Kurt looked absolutely incredulous; whether because of the orgasm or his uncharacteristic use of expletives, he'd never know, nor care to figure out. His mind was racing and he let out a dry laugh. He'd just done that…for the second time in his life, Kurt Hummel had gotten himself off, and it felt amazing. If that's how _that_ felt, he wasn't quite sure he could physically handle sex. Slowly he cleaned himself up, dressed, and crawled under the covers. Sleep claimed him easily that night.

Monday came too quickly for Kurt's liking, but at least he was no longer held to the "don't text me" rule Blaine had made. His parents could be strict at times, and as it was "their weekend" with him, he wasn't supposed to be texting anybody. Kurt obeyed, because Blaine certainly didn't need his cell phone taken away now that they were planning _that_. Monday morning as he waited for his coffee to brew, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a message.

_To: Blaine  
>I did what you told me to. We need to find alone time together VERY SOON.<em>

He frowned when he got no text message all through breakfast (which for Kurt consisted of coffee and an awkward conversation with his father in which he had to reassure him that he was, in fact, excited for this trip). Kurt did his French homework and Finn played Angry Birds on Kurt's phone during the whole ride to the diner, which was halfway between Lima and Chicago. He was the only one that chose to ate healthy (much to his dismay).

Kurt tried to nap on the rest of the drive while Finn _continued _to play Angry Birds. It was almost successful until Finn shook Kurt roughly, waking him from his nap. "What?" Kurt asked, wiping at his eyes.

"You uh…you got a text…" Finn held out Kurt's phone, blushing furiously.

Kurt stared down at it, not quite believing what he was reading.

_From: Blaine  
>i got it figured out :) when you get back, we're doing it. should i buy condoms and lube?<em>

He felt his face turn a bright shade of red as he quickly pulled his phone closer, away from prying eyes. "Is it Blaine?" Carole asked excitedly.

Burt fixed Kurt with an overprotective and almost _warning_ gaze through the rear view mirror. "Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"What did lover boy have to say?" Burt asked.

Kurt instantly hated car rides and having a full family. Now everyone knew his business and just one glance down at the screen told Kurt that the text had _not_ meant to be seen by anyone except Kurt. Finn let out an awkward snort and cough mixture and Carole laughed, "Oh, honey," she said to Burt, amused, "Let the boys have their privacy."

Finn nodded fervently and Kurt stared down at the message that had caused his step-brother so much embarrassment. Blaine would pay for this horrible situation…one day. He typed up a message frantically.

_To: Blaine  
>Finn just read that, so as your punishment, no. I'll decide when and where we do it and get what we need, if we'll even still need it.<em>

It was harsh, but Kurt was positively _mortified_. He held his phone back out to Finn. "No, that's okay…I'll just…yeah, we're almost there," Finn stammered.

Kurt sighed and said, "Suit yourself."

He fell asleep not long after that, ignoring the multiple times his phone went off. He'd deal with Blaine after he calmed down. Kurt wasn't mad, per say; just embarrassed.

That night, after dinner and a dip in the pool at the hotel (which had a horrendous view of Chicago's rather large GAP store, much to Kurt's dismay), he finally pulled out his phone.

_From: Blaine  
>i'm so sorry baby. i had no idea he'd read it.<em>

_From: Blaine  
>you're not seriously mad at me are you? it was an accident…<em>

_From: Blaine  
>i'm really sorry, kurt. please talk to me…<em>

_From: Blaine  
>i miss you, baby 3<em>

Kurt sighed. Blaine had probably been beating himself for the situation _all day_, even though there was nothing either could have really done to prevent it. Kurt usually protected his iPhone so dearly; _Blaine_ wasn't even allowed to touch it. Letting Finn use it had been an anomaly, and Blaine hadn't really done anything wrong.

_To: Blaine  
>I forgave you a while ago. I've just been busy eating and swimming and trying not to look out my window. Our room has a perfect view of…wait for it…the GAP :(<em>

Kurt crawled into the king sized bed he and Finn were sharing while their parents shared a room across the hall. He was almost asleep when his phone buzzed. Finn, who was already so deeply asleep he was snoring, didn't even move.

_From: Blaine  
>lol, that's funny. goodnight kurt 3<em>

Usually the usage of 'lol' would have annoyed Kurt, as would Blaine's amusement with the situation, but we was strangely content. He rolled over and fell asleep happily.

The next day Kurt didn't talk to Blaine much, besides when he went against his text messaging rules of using onomatopoeias. The situation kind of called for it. As Kurt was shopping on Navy Pier with Carole (as Finn and Burt wandered a sports store…or something), he got a text message.

_From: Blaine  
>i just sat on my favorite pink sunglasses :( they're broken so bad…<em>

Kurt could only think of one thing to say to that, and as much as he didn't want to say it, he had to.

_To: Blaine_  
><em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD! <em>

He'd hated Blaine's stupid pink sunglasses ever since he bought them at the GAP that day they sang to Jeremiah. Now that they were broken, he'd no longer have to stare at the abhorrent bright pink color and how they made them stand out _so much_ when they were in public. Later that day, Carole helped Kurt find the perfect gift for Blaine: a new pair of sunglasses, this time in a modest black and red pattern. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't buy new sunglasses before Kurt got back.

The family went to Spring Awakening and a baseball game, and just as Kurt was getting bored with everything and ready to go home, it was shopping day – the day before they'd be leaving for Lima again.

Kurt wandered North Michigan Avenue with Carole, stopping at all the best places like Burberry, Louis Vuitton, and Gucci. He didn't actually _buy_ anything, but the service was fantastic. He had a wonderful afternoon with Carole, laughing and pretending they were the richest people on the streets of Chicago.

They were making their way to the steakhouse Burt _insisted_ they have dinner at when he saw it. "Oh. My. Gaga," Kurt said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What? What's going on?" Caroled asked, panicked.

"Marc Jacobs," Kurt said, his eyes focused on the store on the corner in front of them.

Carole laughed in relief and followed Kurt down the street. "We don't have time to wander around another store," she said, checking her watch.

"Just…wait here. I already know what I want to buy," Kurt insisted. "In and out, I promise."

"Okay. I'll call your dad and let him know we might be late," Carole said, and when Kurt rolled his eyes she said, "Just in case!"

Kurt rushed inside, surprising one of the girls working. His eyes scanned the store, searching for exactly what he wanted. He'd spotted it online a few weeks ago and buying it from the store was _so much better_ than ordering it off the internet. Finally he spotted what he wanted – a scarf. It was simple and gray with black and white scribble checkering. Kurt was usually averse to checkers of any kind, but when worn correctly, they looked _fantastic_, especially with the shirt he had sitting the closed for the day he finally owned this scarf.

Without a second thought he took it from the rack and went to the counter. As he waited for the (painfully slow) cashier to ring up the scarf, he spotted a jar on the counter. It was filled with what looked to be little white matchbooks. He peeked around the store, making sure Carole was still preoccupied on the phone. Check. He grabbed a handful of the matchbooks and slammed them down on the counter. "These too, please," he said, avoiding the strange look the cashier was giving him.

She did as he asked, though, and soon Kurt was leaving the store, much happier than before.

Maybe this trip to Chicago really _was_ worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

When Kurt and his family returned from Chicago, he was impatient. Blaine had the house to himself, there were six weeks until Blaine graduated, and it was time. Kurt was ready – more than ready, he was _eager_, and they had everything they needed, thanks to Kurt. He spent almost an hour convincing his father that Blaine's grandparents were, in fact, home (even though they weren't) and then he was on his way. He should have felt guilty for lying to his dad, but the anticipation was killing him.

As soon as Kurt got through the front door, Blaine's lips were on his. "God I've missed you," he muttered, his lips still pressed against Kurt's as he spoke.

Kurt frantically tried to respond to the kiss while catching his balance and not spilling out the bag he'd brought over. Blaine pulled away breathlessly, staring at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. Kurt gave him a coy smile and held up the bag. It was black and said Marc Jacobs in small letters. "A present?" he asked.

With a shrug, Kurt just walked away, up the stairs to Blaine's room. Blaine followed eagerly. Kurt was seated on his bed by the time Blaine walked in, and was surprised to find Kurt wearing a brand new pair of Ray Bans. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I got you these," Kurt said simply, taking the red and black frames off his face and holding them out to Blaine. "You broke your other pair, thank goodness, and I wanted you to have a nice pair since you like sunglasses so much."

Blaine smiled and looked down at them. "They're not bright," he commented, amused.

"Exactly," Kurt beamed.

Blaine slid the sunglasses on his face for a moment. "They look great," Kurt told him proudly.

"Thank you," Blaine said happily, crawling across the bed and kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt pulled the sunglasses from Blaine's face and held up the Marc Jacobs bag. Blaine looked at it curiously for a moment before peeking inside. Kurt's face flushed bright red as Blaine spotted the lube and a bag full of _Marc Jacobs condoms._ Blaine laughed and said, "No way. No freaking way."

"If we're going to do it, we may as well do it in style, right?" Kurt smirked, a slight laugh in his own voice.

Blaine let out a hearty laugh at that sentiment and leaned in to kiss Kurt again. Kurt let out an oomph at the impact and let himself be pressed to the bed. "Designer condoms," Blaine mumbled, lips kissing down Kurt's neck. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine's lips trailed lower, his laugh turning into light little whimpers of pleasure. As he kissed down Kurt's body he, let out a laugh and said, "You dressed simple today."

Kurt just smirked down at Blaine knowingly, his heavy-lidded eyes fixing Blaine with a mischievous stare. "You sure you're ready?" Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's exposed midriff.

"God, just do it," Kurt said, his voice dipping lower as he tossed his head back against the pillows.

Blaine smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's stomach before tugging at his shirt, coaxing him to sit up. He tugged Kurt's plain gray shirt off in on swift move, not even taking care to leave Kurt's hair untouched. Naturally, Kurt's hands flew towards his head, but Blaine stopped him. "No," Blaine said firmly, pressing Kurt's hands down to the bed. "Don't worry about your hair."

Kurt looked like he wanted to protest, but he just watched with wide eyes as Blaine completely took charge. Blaine pulled his own shirt off and looked over at Kurt. He wanted to feel nervous, but he just…_wasn't_. Being around Kurt felt like the most natural thing in the world, and when a boy that used to be so shy about sex was looking at him, begging with his eyes to _get things going_, he just couldn't say no. It was all so perfect.

"You think too much," Kurt commented, tugging Blaine back towards the bed.

"No," Blaine shook his head and pushed Kurt back against the pillows.

Slowly his fingers began fumbling with the button on Kurt's jeans. Luckily he'd worn looser pants than he usually did – the last thing Blaine wanted to do was play tug of war with a pair of pants. Kurt tried to help, but his hands were subsequently swatted away. He watched in amusement as Blaine slowly unfastened Kurt's jeans and pulled them down his legs. Kurt let out a whimper of protest when Blaine tossed them to the floor, but Blaine was on top of him so quickly, Kurt's objections were almost immediately forgotten.

Blaine settled comfortably between Kurt's legs as he kissed along the pale skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt mewled and ground up against Blaine, grasping at him desperately. "It's okay, baby," Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear.

As much as Kurt loved that Blaine was being so careful and slow, he needed more. "I know," Kurt replied. "I'm just…really impatient."

Blaine let out a nervous laugh and said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Kurt smiled, reassuring Blaine with a gentle kiss.

His hands trailed down Blaine's torso, settling on the button of his jeans. Blaine watched as Kurt hastily unfastened them and tugged them lower. Quickly Blaine shucked his jeans and settled against Kurt once more. His lips connected to Kurt's slowly, but Kurt wasn't having slow – he replied feverishly, his teeth running across Blaine's lips as he struggled for more contact.

Their bodies were flush together, warm and slightly slicked with sweat. Down to nothing but their boxers, they felt closer than they had in a while. Blaine's hips ground down against Kurt's and he let out a groan. Kurt bit his lip and tossed his head back, his fingers entwining in Blaine's hair.

They rubbed against each other, the thin fabric all that was separating their dicks from touching. "More," Kurt whimpered as Blaine's lips once again found the sensitive skin of his neck.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and trailed along his collarbone, his hands sliding up and down Kurt's sides. It wasn't enough for Kurt, though. He reached down and pulled Blaine up, tugging lightly at his hair, leading him into a heated kiss. "I'm ready for this," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Slowly Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's body, sending chills down Blaine's spine, and tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of Blaine's boxers. Kurt was met with absolutely no protest as he pushed Blaine's boxers down. When his hand wrapped around Blaine's dick, they both gasped at the contact. "Kurt...you can't…" Blaine stammered.

Kurt looked at Blaine, confused. "God…" Blaine muttered, slinking away from Kurt and lying on the bed next to him. He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment and stammered, "I'm sorry, I'm just…you don't know what you do to me, Kurt…"

Ah, so _that_ was it. Blaine had the same problems that Finn did. Kurt wouldn't know so much about his step-brother's sexual problems, but Mercedes was rather chatty when she was excited about things, and well, now that she and Finn were "kind of a thing," well, there were plenty of stories to be told. Kurt nodded and whispered, "Okay."

He kissed Blaine gently and began to do his own thing. Kurt shed his own boxers and reached into the Marc Jacobs bag for a condom and some lube. He tossed the bag to the floor, leaving what they need on the bed next to him. Neither spoke; Blaine wasn't quite sure what Kurt was up to, and Kurt wasn't so sure he had the nerve to meet Blaine's gaze right now.

Kurt slicked up his fingers and did what he was so used to – slowly he pressed in a single finger, massaging slowly, loosening himself up. It was different than when he was alone, though. Now he could feel Blaine's gaze on him, staring him down, his jaw dropped slightly. Kurt's face was flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment as he continued fingering himself, easing in a second finger expertly. Blaine swallowed thickly and asked, "You…you've done this before?"

"Just this," Kurt sighed, twisting his fingers just right.

Blaine watched, his eyes filled with lust, as Kurt slowly worked in a third. The first two he was used to, and usually they were all he needed. This time was different – he was getting ready for something much bigger than his fingers and _ohgod_ even a glance over at Blaine told Kurt that it was going to hurt no matter how much he tried to prep himself.

Kurt tried to lose himself in the moment, forget that Blaine was watching so hungrily, and just get ready for what was to come. He twisted his wrist, massaged with his fingers, and everything else was easy to forget. His eyes fluttered closed as he hit that perfect place inside himself. Kurt didn't even realize when he let out a soft moan until Blaine muttered, "Oh god, baby…I need that condom…"

He spotted it and eagerly reached over, opening the white packaging and letting out one last laugh at the fact that they were using _designer condoms_. Blaine slid it on and slicked it up, his eyes never leaving Kurt as the boy completely lost himself in his own ministrations.

Blaine reached forward and wrapped his hand around Kurt's wrist, pulling his hand away. He stared down at Kurt, from his flushed cheeks down to his pert nipples all the way down to his ass. "You're so beautiful, Kurt…" Blaine whispered leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

His dick was pressed up against Kurt's ass, and Kurt squirmed beneath Blaine anxiously. The anticipation was killing him; he was ready and he felt so empty he just _needed it_. "Please," he moaned against Blaine's lips.

This time Blaine didn't second guess Kurt or take his time; with one glance down, he positioned himself and began pressing in. The sounds Kurt were making were music to Blaine's ears, little moans and whimpers with every inch of Blaine that he took in. His hands grasped at Blaine's upper arms, pulling him closer, begging him to keep going.

When Blaine paused, completely inside of Kurt, they both took a moment to catch their breath. Kurt had never felt so full and so _completely_, and Blaine was just trying not to end it all too soon. Kurt was so _tight _and it all felt so good. "You okay?" Blaine whispered softly against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine lightly.

Slowly Blaine began moving his hips, moving in and out and against Kurt's hips and thank goodness they had the house to themselves because Kurt wasn't exactly quiet, not that Blaine was complaining. Their bodies moved together in a rhythm only known to them. Blaine's eyes were closed tight in concentration, he was _so close_ but he wanted to reach that point with Kurt – it was so difficult for him, though. Kurt's whimpers and moans became more frantic, and a little louder, and Blaine hoped it meant Kurt was close because he was having trouble holding off. "Mmm, Kurt…" he whispered in Kurt's ear.

The breath tickled against Kurt's sweaty skin, and he kissed at Blaine's cheek lazily. "Come with me, Kurt…" he muttered.

His teeth grazed Kurt's earlobe and Kurt's grip tightened. He let out a strangled cry and arched his back off the bed, warm white liquid landing between them. Watching Kurt completely come apart beneath him sent Blaine over the edge, muttering Kurt's name as his orgasm coursed through him. Kurt was breathless and watching Blaine through heavily-lidded eyes.

He ran his hand through Blaine's hair; it was dampened with sweat and sticking to his forehead, but it was the best Blaine had ever looked. Slowly Blaine's eyes fluttered open to meet Kurt's. They let out nervous laughs and Kurt leant up to kiss Blaine softly. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, his nose gently bumping Kurt's.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt smiled, his lips meeting Blaine's for a slow, passionate kiss.

Slowly Blaine shifted his body and pulled out of Kurt, rolling onto the bed next to him. He tied off the condom and threw it away as Kurt pulled a tissue from the box on the bedside table. He cleaned off and nestled himself under the blankets as Blaine cleaned off. Eagerly, Blaine joined him underneath the covers and his arm found its way around Kurt's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world.

They laid there for a few moments, just enjoying the silence. Kurt had expected to feel different after something like that, but he didn't. He felt the same – still as in love and smitten with Blaine as always. Blaine noticed that Kurt had fallen deep in thought and kissed him to pull him back to reality. As he did so, he spotted the Marc Jacobs bag and peeked inside of it. "How many condoms did you buy?" he asked with a light laugh.

Kurt looked over at Blaine adoringly and said, "Not enough."

Blaine grinned and connected his lips to Kurt's. "I love you."

Kurt beamed and he snuggled against Blaine's chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
